The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 1
All of the Lion Guard and lion king characters belong to Disney. ''' * '''I just came up with the plot and the name of the Lioness that talked in 'The lions of the outlands'. * I reference previous events in a different story (and characters) in form a flashbackto show the connection as Kion has met Kopa before months back but thanks to Zira and Scar's meddling, he doesn't recall it. This will be the only time OCs are mentioned in this story. * I may include some book characters from the series Kopa was in or the ones that have Simba as a cub again. I also may reference my main series a few time too and might add my own lion character at some point. So enjoy! The first few parts are still in the time skip Lion Guard era…. LionGuardTLK(From Fanfiction)helped me with the Roar's additional limits and it not being able to blow rouge animals away after the third use in a day. ;) Zira and the lioness who spoke (Who I've given the Swahili name Uaminifu that means Loyalty) in 'Lions of the Outlands' met up with Janga, an unfamiliar lizard and the dark spirit of Scar. The lizard was called Kenge and it was now 4 months since season 1 of 'The Lion Guard' had past as there was now dry season in the pridelands. Kenge is a long, sleek lizard with shiny swamp green scales, some dark, muddy grey stripes go along his back, and cover his forelegs and feet, inverting the swamp green colours. Towards the top of his body, the stripes are outlined with a pale yellow line. He has a cream underbelly and four sharp black claws, and a few muddy grey spots. His eyes are red, and fangs align his mouth. He has a forked blue tongue. He has also been described to be big as a crocodile. Uaminifu is a thin, somewhat scruffy lioness with chamoisee fur. Her underbelly, muzzle and paws are a pinkish tan color. She has a tuft of brown fur at the tip of her tail. Surrounding her eyes is a dark brown, which is also found in her inner ears. Her nose is a dark red, and her eyes are red-brown. "So what's your plan?" Zira asked. "Kenge is going to monitor how the dry season goes and plant more seeds of doubt traps for Kion. Uaminifu here, is going to make sure the lion guard stays away from Kion so I can influence him to our side for a late plan Nick Wizard suggested" Scar explained. "You want him to replace Kovu?!" Zira cried. "No, I want him to assist him" Scar stated. "But the plan was to trick him more so he's no longer soft and kills Simba once he gains their trust" Zira reminded him. "I know but I enjoy plot twists to original stories" Scar replied, simply. Zira was about to say something else but then they got a call. "Lion king villains, CJ has found a powerful weapon but can't find the gem to power it. You guys need to turn Kion dark so he can attack Kopa. Zira made sure the guard didn't remember their meeting with Kopa so it will be so unexpected that Kopa will be forced to fight back" Nick Wizard grinned. ''-Flashback(From The Magic Awakens)-'' ''-During the Lion Guard show-'' "Scar, Zira; Will you help me overthrow Simba and defeat the Lion Guard?" Janja asked. "Yes, lead the way" Zira said. "Uongo, remember the plan and wait for my signal" Janja said as he led Scar, Zira and his clan to Pride Rock. Kion and his friends were scouting the prideland as Simba, Nala and Kiara watching on the ledge of Pride Rock with Zazu. "No sign of Janja or his clan yet" Kiara said. "I'm worried, I have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happend" Nala said. "Don't worry, Nala. Kion and his friends can take care of themselves." Simba said as the all continued to watch. Then in the distance came Janja and his clan but they weren't alone...Zira and Scar was with them! "Scar?! How is this even possible? You died!" Kion cried. "You're very observant, Great-nephew but even family have secrets and unknown allies" Scar stated. "Think you can take us now?" Zira asked. "You tried to kill Kopa!" Kion cried. "So what, He's 'unofficial' so he was never really your older brother or heir to the throne in the first place" Zira stated, mockingly. "Think you can still take me on, Kion?" Janja asked. Kion put on a brave face. The lion guard said their usual phrase that always makes them loose the element of surprise and charged. The friends tried to fight off all the hyenas and then take on Janja, Scar and Zira together. However the three feline villains whipped their butts and the Lion Guard couldn't handle it. "KION! Try using your roar to summon help!" Simba cried. So Kion used the roar of the elders and Uongo swooped into his position for the plan. ''-S Danyal Allen's scene-'' (My piece) Anakin was scouting around the fields and he started to hear a commotion and he saw a white backed vulture with a white plumage, small white down feathers on his neck, grayish wings that are missing a few feathers of the bottom from evading lions in the past and red eyes. His name was Uongo he has received a bad reputation of being a liar in the pride lands. Anakin decided to investigate the situation and he saw a lion cub with red mane trying to grab him. Anakin walked over to the lion and he asked, "Hey you need help?" The cub with the red mane not paying attention snarled, "Get back here Uongo!" Uongo taunted, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You can't catch me Loser Guard! Does Kion need some help?" Anakin eyed on the Buzzard and with a pounce he pinned Uongo as he said, "Who are you?!" The red maned lion said, "He is known as Uongo, he is a dirty deceitful vulture who cares very little on the Circle of Life. I am Kion, leader of the Lion Guard." Uongo screamed, "Let me go! I want to be part of the Lion Guard! I can change for the better!" Kion stated, "Fat chance birdbrain! You honestly think that you are going to fool me like you did with several lions in the Pride Lands? No! You are going to come with us to be questioned." Kion turned to the cheetah and he said, "You have my thanks for catching that fraud. What is your name? Are you from here?" Anakin answered, "My name is Anakin Strife. Member of the Rogues of Time, me and a meerkat named Zander were sent to scout for help by our superiors. We are not from the around here." Kion laughed, "You got a funny name. Where is your group?" Anakin answered, "I'll take you to them." Anakin cried, "Zander!" Zander the meerkat popped out from the ground and he asked, "What is it Marshall? Got a lead?" "Yes," answered Anakin, "This is Kion. He is the leader of the Lion Guard." Kion asked, "Your name is Marshall?" Anakin replied, "No. My real name is Artorious Bowen Marshall. I go by the name Anakin Strife because my real name would not be safe as there are potential spies." Uongo tried to fly off, but Anakin used his paw to stop him from flying. Anakin asked, "Want to try again birdy? I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery." Uongo shook his head out of fear for his life. Danyal looked at the lion cub and she asked, "Who are you supposed to be?" Anakin cried, "This is Kion." ''-end of scene-'' In the distance, Mahad and Mana witnessed a bunch of hyenas questioning a teenage Lion cub after the firebird. So Mahad and Mana ran and found Naitus. "Naitus, there's hyenas questioning this teenage lion about a person with the firebird inside them" Mana said. "What?!" Naitus cried as he followed his friends to the hyenas and pounced on one of the hyenas while his paws were on fire. "I don't know who the person with the Firebird is." Kopa the teen lion snapped as he was clawing at several hyenas annoyed by their questions. When he saw Natius' paws on fire, he called us over. "Is anything wrong?" I asked. "Yes, They were questioning him but he doesn't know anything about me" Natius stated. "So...when do magpies have glasses?" Sky asked. "That's what I usually wear" Danyal replied. Then everyone gasped. "Are you special?" Sky asked. "So he's the one with the firebird, huh? The boss will be pleased with our progress" One of the hyenas said as his comrades laughed. "You're not getting away. Green, Bryn, Lillian; go left. The rest of you go right. Don't let them take him!" I cried. So we blocked the Hyenas' exit and the hyena that Naitus had pinned on the ground threw him off. "We'll get your friend soon, just you wait" the hyena stated as they ran off. "So who are you guys?" Danyal asked. "I'm Grace and these are my friends; We are the Disney Knights. I have a huge name card with everyone's name on it so you know who's who" I said as I used my tail to give all of the rouges of time name cards. "Well we're the rouges of time. I'm Danyal and this is Natius, Zander, Mana, Mahad, Samara, Vandela, Toboé, Bianca and Anakin." Danyal said. "Nice to meet you all. So, what should we do with the bird?" Sky asked. "I say we question him" Kion stated. "I just want to be a part of the lion Guard and help you guys too" Uongo said. "He might be telling the truth" I said. Sky took me away from the others. "do you really think we can trust him?" Sky asked. "Well there's always a risk of a double crossing but we won't know unless we try and trust him. I say we give him a chance and see where it goes" I said. So we went back to the others. "So all in favor of questioning say 'Aye'" Kion said. Half of the group said 'Aye'. "What about 'Nay'?" "Nay" said the rest of the group. "It's almost 50/50. Let's question him first and then see if he's worth being on the team" Mahad said. Everyone nodded. So we followed the Lion guard to their lair to question the bird. "Are you working for Janja?" Kion asked. "I used to but I escaped wrath with my cunningness" Uongo replied. "I see. Were you sent to get Intel on the person with the firebird?" Kopa asked. "No" Uongo replied. "Do you wish to join the lion guard and be loyal to protect the pridelands?" Kion asked. "Yes" Uongo replied. "Ok, you're in but Kopa, Vandela and the rest of the rouges will watch him to make sure" Kion said. Meanwhile, Simba was watching the pridelands from Pride Rock and noticed that the grass was starting to welter. "Kion, find Jasiri fast and see if she and Kopa can help you and some of the Disney Knights go back in time to see if the first king of the pridelands is alright" Simba said. "Ok, Dad" Kion said. "Fuli, you and Beste are co-leaders while I'm gone. Ono, keep an eye on them" Kion said. "Roger that" Ono said. So Kion rushed to find Jasiri while some hyenas managed to sneak into Rafiki's tree and stole his stick. Some time past before Kion returned with Jasiri. "I think I know a way to send you guys back in time" Kopa said. "Ok, Sky, you and your half of the team will help the Rouges defend the royal family here while we go with Kion to save the first king of the pridelands with Bernice as a guide" I said. "Ok, good luck Grace" Sky said. "What do you think Janja could be doing in the past?" Green asked. "Nothing good" I replied as Kopa and Jasiri used their roar/laugh fighting technique to send us back in time. When we got to the past, a huge earthquake was happening while some of the past hyenas tried to invade the pridelands. At the same time in the present... Uongo was with Vandela and Natius as they were talking about their concerns about the hyenas' interest in the firebird. "I don't think they're just working for Janja there must be someone else behind an operation like this otherwise how would they know about the firebird?" Naitus stated. Uongo tried to keep in his emotions but he couldn't ignore his conscience anymore even if Janja DID actually kill him for this. "I'm sorry, I lied ok?! I was forced to make a choice: trick you guys in to telling me the secret of the firebird or facing being killed or eaten by Janja as punishment for disobeying orders. I'm so so sorry!" Uongo cried. "Janja's plan wasn't just to take the throne from the first lion king but bring both Kion and Rafiki's stick to Zoom" Uongo added. Everyone was shocked when they heard this. "Grace, come in! Protect both the first king and Kion from Janja. He wants to deliver Kion and Rafiki's stick to Zoom!" Sky cried. "Zoom?! But when has that evil speedester got to do with this?!" I exclaimed. "I don't know but I'm scared to find out" Sky replied. So Kopa told Simba the grave news about Uongo and Simba was in turmoil. "Uongo, because you lied and misused our trust, I have no choice but to banish you to the outlands" Simba said. "Wait! If you do that, he's DIE!" Vandela cried. "Enough! What's done is done" Simba said. Just like how Kovu was banished, the animals began to sing: Animals: Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: He can't change his stripes! Zebras: Deception An outrage! Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! All Animals: You know these outsider types! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: See you later, agitator! Chorus: Born in greed Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us Animals: He is not one of us Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception... ''-From S Danyal's story-'' Suddenly a light blue hornbill named Zazu cried, "Sire! Janja and a group of creatures are attacking Uongo!" Our heroes ran out to see Uongo trying to dodge the attacks and our heroes started to attack the hyenas. Unbeknownst to them a feminine cloaked hand grabbed a sword that had the lion cub insignia on the hilt, and it had the coat of arms of the Lions that came before. Just as the figure was about to leave a phone rang in her pocket and she answered it. A man in orange hooded outfit snarled in anger, "Lady Pandora, we got the wrong soul!" The cloaked woman asked, "What?!" The man snapped, "The Firebird inhabits the body of a young man. In other words, both souls inhabit one body you stupid bitch! Bring PIXAR to my office NOW!" The woman hung up the phone and she was about to teleport taking the sword with her when she was stopped by a lion that resembled Simba with reddish brown mane, he was named Kopa, son of Simba and Nala. Kopa stated, "Drop the sword now!" Lady Pandora smiled and she threw an electric net that paralyzed Kopa to a point he fell unconscious, but not before letting out a powerful roar. Kion heard the roar and he decided to run to check upon his older brother, he was shocked to see his brother trapped in a net, just as he was about to use the Roar of the Elders Pandora raised her hand silenced the roar with a mute spell and she used the stopga spell and she placed a net around him. Once she released the spell, Kion was tangled in the net's grip and Pandora took the lions. Kiara snapped, "You monster! Let my brothers go!" Pandora with a wave of her hand sent the lioness flying rendering her unconscious. ''-End of S Danyal's bit-'' Meanwhile in the place Bill is Currently stuck in-'' ''Bill Laughed. "My time for revenge is almost here and she's going to be the next pawn!" Bill cried as he watched me wonder about the dream in fear. XXXXX In Janja's lair... "Did you get the stick?" Janja asked. His minions nodded. "Good, now we need to give it to that nature magic lake from before in order to deliver it to him" Janja said. ''-a few minutes later-'' One of the nameless hyenas placed the stick in the lake and they watched the yellow nature magic make it disappear. Then Janja got a call. "Have you delivered the item?" the voice asked. "Yes, sir. We have" Janja said. "What about Kion?" the voice added. "We lost him but I've got an idea that can get Kion sent to Zoom without anyone seeing us. Do you have one of those chameleon Mobian people?" Janja asked. "I can get one mind-controled and sent to you right away please hold" The voice said. "Perfect! Soon we'll get our hands on Kion and then be able to feast on whatever animal we want!" Janja cried as they all laughed. XXXX When Janja found Bill Cipher's stone body and touched it with his paw, Scar helped Zira make sure the lion Guard forgot they ever met Kopa and Asante with his ghost abilities. "Forgetting Kopa will make it easier to make them pawns in my plan" Zira grinned. ''-End of cutscene-'' "Roger that but what about me?" Janja asked. "You round up the two evil leopards. You're going to find Lion and Patch for me" Nick Wizard replied. "Oh and make sure you find someone called Iaʻu no ka hoopai (Meaning Vengeance in Hawaiian)" He added. As this was happening, Kion and his friends were making sure everyone had enough water to survive the drought this season. Uaminifu stalked through the grass and watched from a distance at all the animals gathered. "Did everyone get enough water today" Kion asked. "She took more than me!" a zebra cried. "I though droughts meant less water" an elephant pointed out. "Why do we even share? You're prey and we're predators!" Makucha cried. Then they all began to squabble until it turned into a fight. "Quiet!" Kion roared as the past kings roared with him to shut everyone up. "You have to learn to share ok?" Fuli suggested. "Yeah, there's enough to go around" Beshte added. "Yeah!" Bunga exclaimed. "Shut up, Bunga" Ono sighed. As they were negotiating with the animals, Janja sent some of his clan to scare off the animals gathered with the lion Guard as he and Vitani watched from afar. "Move it, prey!" Cheenzi cried as the other hyenas laughed wildly while chasing them away. "Why are you in the Pridelands again? We go through this EVERY week!" Kion groaned. "Oh no, We're surrounded" Chungu gasped. "Get out of the Pridelands!" Kion cried as his friends stood behind him while he used the roar with the past kings on the Hyenas which sent them back to the Outlands. "When's Janja?" Ono asked. "Doesn't matter. It's over. We need to back to Pride Rock" Kion stated. Then he spied Janja from afar. "You guys go on without me. I have to take care of something" Kion told his friends. "See you later!" Fuli called out to him as they raced back to Pride Rock. Kion crept towards Janja and pounced just as Janja used his powerful laugh to summon the Hyena trio from the Lion King to his side. Kion gasped. "I have surprises too you know, Kion" Janja said with conviction. Kion growled and head his ground. "So do you wanna do, little lion?" Janja taunted. "Fine" Kion growled. He used to the Roar while Janja activated his laugh as other hyenas laughed with him overpowering Kion's roar as the past hyena trio ganged up on him. Because of this, the Roar suddenly got a use limit: Use it three times and you can't use again until the following day so it's no longer able to blow animals away rendering Kion Helpless. Janja laughed. "There's someone who's been dying to meet you" Janja stated as he laughed, menacingly as he and the past trip held Kion down to stop him from escaping. "Kion, I've also been watching you and I've seen what you did to my dear Zira" a voice hissed. Kion began to feel frightened. "Yes, My great Nephew. It is I, Scar. Your worst nightmare and what you fear of turning in to!" Scar cried. "No! I thought only Mufasa could appear in the clouds. But you're just a voice" Kion whimpered. "Just a voice?!" As Scar spoke, the past Hynea trio faded away. Scar laughed. Kion then heard faint trotting sounds as Scar materialised as a ghost behind Kion. "I'm very real, Kion. I can help you unlock your potential with the roar. After all, I'm the one who activated its failsafe" Scar stated. "Fail safe?" Kion asked. "The thing where you can't use it more than three times, otherwise you're too Over-powered and you become too Clichéd" Scar pointed out. "Cliché?" Kion was very confused. Scar sighed. "It's when you do something typical over and over and it's not out of the ordinary or exciting. That's why I'm here to give you something exciting to do" Scar explained. "After all, This show is very repetitive and has insanities even with my story" He muttered to himself. "What was that?" Kion asked, fiercely. "Oh nothing, dear boy. Just thinking" Scar brushed off. Then he coughed before continuing. "I know you met Zira and blew her away to the further outlands with termite that was ALWAYS her home but you see Simba hasn't told you everything. Did he ever tell you that he ran away after Mufasa was killed?" Scar began. "By YOU" Kion interjected. "Or that he didn't learn how to fight while he was with those two friends of his but somehow fought me with his paws one on one?" Scar questioned him. "Um…." Kion trailed off. Now he wasn't so sure. "He clearly hasn't told you EVERYTHING. You even have an older brother than he knew existed before both you and Kion were born. Here's the deal: I'll give you an extended history lesson and if you wish to know more about Vitani and Nuka as well I'll throw that in too but only if you agree to do something for me in return" Scar offered. "And what's that?" Kion asked. "Why I can't tell you that, it's a Surprise!" Scar exclaimed. "Now run along to meet your friends and don't tell anyone about this meeting. And make sure you meet with Vitani and Kovu at sunrise two days from now. They're part of the 'Surprise'" Scar added as Janja released Kion and he ran back to Pride Rock. "Did you do it?" Janja asked. "Oh yeah, I did it. The Seeds have been sown. Soon he'll be friends with Kovu and helping him with his training. Now that's what I can call a change of event" Scar stated as he walked north while he gradually vanished from view. Meanwhile in the outlands….. "Vitani, You're going to supervisor Kovu in his training Tomorrow and slowly convince Kion to join our cause. Fuel the seeds of doubt Scar sowed into his mind and feed more lies, my dear" Zira stated. "Yes, Mother" Vitani replied. Soon you will be mine, Kion and you brave little daddy won't be able to stop me Zira thought. To be continued in 'The Talk' I hope you liked my first attempt at an actual Lion king story that's not just a chapter within a Disney story. This is technically a tie-in but I haven't decided if the Disney Knights (from my 'Magical Disney Series' for those who are a little bit confused)will make an appear in this or not yet. If you have any suggestions of ideas or tests that Scar could do on Kion or what Zira could do with Kovu's training please suggest it in the Reviews (I haven't decided what her methods for his training will be yet). Just remember this is my version of what season 2 will be like so yeah, there might be death in this too since Season 2 is meant to be 'Darker'. Here's a recap of the timeline again: Order of shorts after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this): ' '''Valentine/ February sleepover ' 'The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story) ' 'Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) ' 'Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist) ' 'The last three RWBY shorts ' 'The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones ' 'The flash season 3 shorts ' 'Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) ' 'The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading ' 'Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle ' 'Chapter 20- The final battle ' 'Mission Skullgirls occurs ' 'Mission Rouge One ' 'The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) ' 'The Dark Roar Rises (Fits in either part of the timeline) ' 'The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it! ' 'Angel's friends adventure ' 'The Magic School Bus fieldtrip ' 'Wander's war of an adventure ' '''So see you next time. There will be a few references to my previous story but the flashback was added so it is not too confusing for new readers This is partly connected to the main Magical Disney Series, but I've decided that the Disney Knights and their allies will not be appearing in this...yet.(actually not at all) There will be more book characters though. Just have to sort out the plot more like an episodic thing first (Like an actual season). So bye guys. Lion guard time... woo(!) Not sure what phrase to use here but read and review or Zira will kill someone! Category:Fanfiction Category:The Dark Roar Rises Category:Gracekim12